


Perfect Places. {UFSansxReader}

by Vyliah



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, How Do I Tag, I suck at writing, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kidnapping, My First Fanfic, Non-Consensual, Obsession, Please Don't Hate Me, Possessive Sans, Rape, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a bad time, Reader has female parts, Sans Has Issues, Stalking, Tagging as I go, Triggers, Underfell Sans, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, title might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyliah/pseuds/Vyliah
Summary: You have had a very lucky and blessed life. A wonderful and loving family, a satisfying job helping your fiancé at children's hospital. All this changed for you when the two of you move across country. You catch a certain skeleton monsters eye. The only problem, monsters and humans were not a loud to live among each other due to their….unstable nature…But this is love at first sight, for Sans. With you out of reach, he had to take his next steps to make you his very carefully.. Wither you like it or not.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Off the bat, I suck at summaries. This is my first ever Fanfiction. I have been toying with this idea for a while in my head and not sure where it will go, or how many chapters there will be. Also, not going to have a posting schedule. But I will try for once a week if I can.





	1. The calm before the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> You have had a very lucky and blessed life. A wonderful and loving family, a satisfying job helping your fiancé at children's hospital. All this changed for you when the two of you move across country. You catch a certain skeleton monsters eye. The only problem, monsters and humans were not a lout to live among each other due to their….unstable nature…But this is love at first sight, for Sans. With you out of reach, he had to take his next steps to make you his very carefully to make you his. Wither you like it or not. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Off the bat, I suck at summaries. This is my first ever Fanfiction. I have been toying with this idea for a while in my head and not sure where it will go, or how many chapters there will be.

" Y/N, it's going to be alright." Luke, your fiancé said with an easy going smile. His arm wrapping around your shoulder holding you close to his side. "I know we are closer to them now. But the news said that they don’t want much to do with us either." His grip tightened a little, and he place an assuring kiss to the top of your head before letting you go. Taking your hand into his he pulled you up to the steps of your new home. Luke always had a way to make you feel better, and knowing that this time next year you were going to be husband and wife filled your heart with joy beyond belief.

 

 

The only thing you hated about this whole situation was the fact that you were a very kind and caring soul. And to have these awful feeling towards these monsters, that you never met made you feel terrible. All this happened about two years ago. They came from the Mount Ebbott, with the young child ambassador, who also chose to live among them. Though where you live before moving it wasn’t anything you ever thought you would ever have to worry about. Now here you were, their territory almost in your back yard. But this was the reason you both moved out here. So many humans moved away from the area once the negotiations were finalized, leaving the few who couldn’t afford to move left with little help.

 

 

The door opened, and there was your new life, all packed up in boxes all over the house. The one good thing about all of this was you both were able to find a rather large home that was the dream house of any girls dream. It was much too big for just the two of you. But for the price, how could anyone turn down such a place. The home was old, and needed some work. You couldn’t help but feel up to the challenge to fix it up, bring it back to its former glory.

 

 

Over the first few weeks, you started to laugh at yourself for ever having those doubtful feelings. Though, you couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. Every now and then you could feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end, as if there was someone standing right behind you. When you turn around, no one was there. You chalked it up to just not being used to being in such a large home. Then, other things started happening, that couldn’t be explained.

 

 

 **Second month in the house.**  
Things started moving around the house. You place your phone down on the kitchen counter, turning your back for a moment you would go back to grab it and it was gone. You looked on the floor, thinking that it may have fallen off. Pretty much turning the house upside down looking you would find it all the way upstairs in one of your draws. You knew damn well you would have never put it there, so how the hell did it get there. Same thing with drinking glasses, books, purse, toothbrush, shoes and pretty must anything that belonged to you, finding them in random places. It was starting to feel like a prank, and when you confronted Luke about this thinking that it was him, he would deny having anything to do with it. He would joke telling you that maybe it was a ghost. Chasing you around making a mocking evil laugh sending you into a fit of giggles.

 

 

 **Third month in the house.**  
The feeling of being watched, and your stuff being moved around was still a normal occurrence around the house. But now, you started to feel touches, to be more specific taps on the shoulder, the feeling of your hair touched and a hot breath on the back of your neck. This wasn’t funny anymore. You didn’t like it and most of all you hated being home without Luke. Speaking of the love of your life, thinks started happening to him, though not as harmless. He started having silly little accidents, tripping and falling, things falling on him. Luck just brushed if off, telling you it was just due to stress. You both made a plan to leave town for a while, visit family and friends.

 

 

 **Forth month in the house.**  
Luke and you just got back from spending a week away from your new home, and it was a much needed break from the strange happenings around your new home. Though tonight, things got very uncomfortable for you. Both of you were sound asleep in bed, the trip wore you and Luke out.

 

"… I missed you sweetheart…" The voice deep a low voice in your ear, along with the feeling of…a hand on your cheek.

 

Shooting up screaming you wake Luke. He holds you close as you explain what just happened, he tried to tell you that it was just a dream. But deep down you know that it was real, you could feel the breath on your skin, the lingering feeling of having something touch you face. This wasn’t a dream. Either this place was haunted, or you were loosing your mind. Luke again kept brushing it off, he didn’t believe you. That hurt, so much.

 

 

 **Fifth month in the house.**  
Seemed like all you and Luke ever did was fight, you were both so happy before moving. Even when you felt as if you were getting close again, or intimate. Such as the doorbell ringing, or something crashing downstairs that would send Luke rushing off to see what happened. When he would return and try to continue, you had that feeling of being watched and you would tell him that you weren't comfortable finishing what was started. That only frustrated him more, no matter how you tried to explain to him that everything that was happening was not normal, and that you needed to move out of this damn house. But all your savings had been put on this place and there was no way you could. You were stuck and unhappy, for the first time in your life, unhappy…

 

 

 **Sixth month in the house.**  
Things seemed to have calmed down a bit, littler things here and there would happen. But it was enough to make you feel comfortable with him going over seas for a few days to volunteer in a third world country. He had an early flight out, it was still dark outside. You said your goodbye's kissing him as he walked out. 5:15am, you walked into the kitchen to make coffee. There was no reason to go back to bed, your alarm was going to go off in about an hour anyways. Arms wrapped around waist and pulling you in. You smiled leaning into the feeling. "You're going to miss your flight Luke. Did you forget something?" He leaned down, resting his chin on your shoulder. Something felt slightly off, he felt taller, broader.

 

 

 

 

"…just you…sweetheart…"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Not Luke…._


	2. Reaching out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans point of view of the past six months after you moved in.

The house had sat abandoned for months, this was his place to escape from the cruelty of his brother and his life. He thought things would have been better on the surface, then he would know real peace for once in his sad existence. Today was like any other, or so he thought. Coming from the void he popped into the house, this time surrounded by boxes. Growling to himself he looked around, about to take he frustration out on anything at arms reach when he heard voices outside. He looked out the upstairs window and that’s when he saw you for the first time. Stars, that’s what he thought was the most beautiful thing he saw till you. You were, he didn’t have words for how you made his soul felt in the moment. 

 

But then there was that male, with his arm around you. Kissing you, holding your hand. Whoever this human male that was touching you filled him with hate like he never knew. Though him being here was illegal and what sort of punishment he would have to endure by being here he didn’t want to find out. So making his presents know right now would have caused more harm than good. He had to leave, this was no longer a safe place for him anymore. 

 

Days…Days he laid in bed, just thinking about you. He saw your soul, and it was kind. Never had he seen one like it and most of all he couldn’t get you out of his mind. Even in his dreams he thought about your face, his arms around your, your smile, your eye looking at him as you did that…male….He had to see you again. Though he would have to be careful, and not be seen by either of you. Luke, that’s what you called him, and Y/N, that’s what he call you. It was the most beautiful name he had ever heard and it echoed in his skull. 

 

It started off as little pranks, he thought it was funny moving your things around and watching you search for them. A silly game of hide and seek. But then watching this Luke be the one make you giggle, and chase you around the house. Only to stand in the shadows and witness him make love to you. He wanted to tear his throat out, and take you for himself. But the sounds you would make, he wondered if you would make the same for him while he was on top of you. Though he wanted more, he wanted to know how you would scream for him, crying under him as he took what he wanted from you. No, he wanted more, he wanted your love, he wanted you to looked at him the same you did with 'Luke'. 

 

Slowly he started to get bolder, standing closer to you when your back was turned. He just wanted to know how you felt, to take in your scent. God did you smell wonderful, and your hair felt like silk against his boney hands. He thought that this would be enough to satisfy him, but it only made his hunger for you stronger. 

 

Luke, he had never felt more jealous of a human before in his life. Not that he ever met many before, or any aside from Frisk. But this male, touching his love, something in his mind that he thought that belonged to him. Already knowing when the male was home he made it a point to make sure he was around. Luckily when he would cause any interruptions you seem rather hesitance to take part in any sexual actions with this male. He felt rather proud of himself with this. 

 

Then you left, his soul ached every time he would show up at your home and not see you there. Late one night he popped in, just to see if you retuned. His soul felt as if it was going to fly from his chest when he saw you asleep in you bed next to that male, Luke. It should be him you slept next too. What was wrong with him?! The male was sleeping soundly, it would have been easy for him to kill the male and take you away from this most unworthy male. But, he had a plan. And he just needed to wait just a little longer. Leaning down he want to kiss you like Luke did. 

 

"…I missed you sweetheart…" He thought you were deep enough asleep to not hear or feel him. But he barely got out of the room fast enough before you opened your eyes. Damn, that was close….he waited just outside your bedroom door, listening to you cry in fear, tell Luke about what happened. Of course he didn’t believe you. He had been hearing the two of you fight. You were so sure that it was a ghost, this made him chuckle to himself. If only you really knew what was really going on. 

 

 

Soon…very soon.

 

 

You will meet the real male that loves you.

 

 

 

The morning came, when Luke was leaving for this trip by himself. Leaving you behind. The both of you had been talking about this 'wedding' next month. There was no time left, it was not or never. He watched as Luke left the house, growling just loud enough for the male to hear him, Luke paused and looked around. But like every time before, he ignored it. Idiotic human, though this worked out in his favor. Once the male left, his never ending grin grew winder. You will love him, might take some time, but you will.

 

Watching you from the shadows, he waited just a moment before his approach. You were now in his sight, and what a sight you were. Standing in the kitchen with your back to him, wearing nothing but an over sized t'shirt that barely came past your bottom. A lustful shiver ran up his spine, he wanted you now. But there would be plenty of time to take your body. Trembling her reached out to you, this time there was no stealth, no being carful, no hiding in the shadows. For the first time his arm wrapped around you. Oh you were so soft, and warm he wanted to do this since the first time he laid eyes on you. "You're going to miss your flight Luke. Did you forget something?" He found it amusing you thought he was the male. "…just you sweetheart…" He chuckled feeling you tense in his grasp, you knew it wasn’t the male you been cheating on him with. He forgives you, you didn’t know that there was a better mate for you waiting. 

 

 

" name's sans…. Y/N…you're mine….." Sans growled into you ear. Stars…he loved you so much…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first off thank you all for the kudos! (づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
> Next, I know it was very apparent who this was. But I wanted to hold off using Sans name until the end when he introduced himself to the reader. 
> 
> Like before, let me know if there are any typos or anything way you think I could better myself.


	3. Taken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes you from your wonder life, bringing you to his. 
> 
> Warning, slight non-con touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this so many times. Not sure just how happy I am with the way it came out.  
> Anyways, going to start posting a link to the song I'm listening too when posting chapters. It wont have anything to do with the story, I just love music and enjoy with others here share theirs. 
> 
> Stomp me out- Bryce Fox  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alPOszelpqo

That voice in your ear you heard it before. All the hair on your body stood on end, feel like you never felt before rush through you. '…you're mine…' The deep baritone voice whispered to you. Your hands trembled, causing the mug you were holding to slip from your grasp. The sound of the ceramic shattering on the floor at your feet made you jump.

 

 

  
What you could only assume was a face nuzzled the back of your head, Sans hold on you delicately tightened around you. An approving hum came from the stranger. You haven't seen him and you could already tell that this person was much larger and you, and strong. Though the arms around you felt thin and hard. As if he was nothing but skin and bones, at the same time he was broad and thick. You prayed that Luke was going to come back, that maybe really forgot something and would walk through the door and save you from the intruder.

 

 

  
It was until the hold on you loosened, his open hands brushed over your stomach to your hips did you realize just how vulnerable you were. Only wearing one of Luke's t-shirt, and a pair of bikini underwear. Sans lightly grasped the shirt, slowly pulling it up to reveal more of your thighs and bottom. This was when you had to make some sort of effort to prevent whatever he was doing. Since he didn’t have much leverage on you, taking the chance to jerked away and turned to face the being who was invading your home and personal space.

 

 

  
There were no words to describe the fear you felt the first time you laid eyes on Sans. He was a living, breathing monster, and he was in your home. Not like the one you saw on the news, he looked human, well like a human skeleton. Though his skull was much rounder and his had small pricks of red that replace eyes in his sockets. His teeth resembled sharks, like razors with one that was golden. Your whole body shook, fighting to keep your bearings as your mouth hung agape staring at him. Sans chuckled, reaching a hand to you. " c'mon sweetheart…." His voice sounded so caring, and he looked at you with soft features that made you feel for just a split second to take his hand.

 

 

  
No, nothing about this was right. You eyes darted around for an escape, he was blocking the only way out leaving you cornered in the kitchen. Sand took notice, his hand moved closer to you, his face grew stern. " don’t think about it. let's make this easier for the both of us, and take my hand and so we can go home." What did he mean by that? This was your home if anything he was breaking the law by even being there. How did he even get here unnoticed? He stood about a foot and a half taller than you.

 

 

  
"What do you want? If its money I don’t have any, just cards. Their all in my purse right there….just take them and go." Your voice cracked, though you tried to not sound scared. Pointing to the kitchen table behind him. Sans head turned, looking at where you gestured. While he was distracted you made an attempt to run past him. You weren't fast enough, or he was quicker than your thought, finding yourself back in his arms you let out a scream. Holding you tightly in his arms, his chest pressing against yours, feeling his ribcage painfully digging into you.

 

 

  
Crying out for help you knew that no one would hear you, but you had to try. Balling up your fists you pounding on his chest. Sans chuckled, seeming unfazed by your assault on him. Sans didn’t want to risk anyone hearing you, so he had to get you back to his home, your new home sooner than later. Holding you tighter, you gave a small whimper, crying softly as you strained against him. Without warning,  you felt as if all the air from your lungs was forced out. An odd sensation of falling and floating as the world around you disappears into blackness and light. You mind fighting to stay conscious. Falling limp in Sans arms, your eyes slowly close as your head tilts back, losing consciousness in the grasp of the monster that was kidnapping you from your perfect life, and the man you love most in the world.

 

 

  
Stepping from the void into his room, Sans looks down at you sleeping in his arms. His smile grew a little wider, gently taking his right hand and placing it on the back of your head lifting it slightly. Your cheeks glistened with your tears that you were crying just seconds ago. Walking you over he softly laid you on a mattress sitting on the floor in the corner of his room.  Kneeling down next you, his eyes taking in your beauty. Sans was almost giddy, laughing softly to himself as he brushed your hair from your face. His finger lightly running the side of your face down to your neck. Wrapping his hand around your throat, not squeezing, just admiring how his fingers almost wrap around it. Releasing you, his hand still wondered down lower.

 

 

  
It would be so easy for him to take your right here and now. The thought was enough to make him drool a little, stopping he pulled his hand away just before it reached your breast to wipe the saliva from his chin with his sleeve. He cants do this just yet, there was still more he needed to do before you woke up and he didn’t know how long you would be out for. Sans wanted to make sure that he was there with you did wake. Standing, he tore his eyes from you stepping through the void once more back to your old home.

 

 

  
The good thing about waiting to take you was that Sans was able to form plan out, so it looks as if you weren't taken from there. Walking around your old room, he found one of the bags you used when Luke and you went on that trip a while back. Going around he started backing your things into it. Grabbing the clothes he like most on you, the little things he saw you used almost daily, such as your toiletries, your purse, and phone. Though he didn’t plan on you keeping this, it was something that needed to be missing for all this to work. Going to your desk he opened your laptop, opening your notepad and leaving the male a note that was meant from you. Telling Luke that you were leaving him, that you didn’t love him anymore and couldn’t go through marrying him. Also adding on that you met someone else, that you loved more. Sans laughed a little as he reread the goodbye note from you to the male. His eyes scanned the room, making sure he didn’t miss anything. Shrugging he picked up your bag, placing your phone in his pocket. Before Sans could leave, he had to clean up the shattered remains of the coffee mug that fell in the kitchen. It would have sent off a red flag that something more happened in the home besides you left on you're own free will. The male was going to be gone for a few days so if he forgot anything or you make a request for something he would have time to come back for it. 

 

 

  
Coming back to his room,  Sans eyes immediately found you just as he left. Dropping your bag on the floor he walks back over, kneeling down next to you again he leaned down, stopping just inches from your face. " can't believe you're really here, in my room, laying in my bed. you don’t know what you do to me Y/N, but we have the rest of our lives for me to show you…" Sans whispered, closing the distance between you, pressing his teeth against your warm lips. Holding the kiss for a moment, he pulled back. " so soft…all mine…every inch of you…" Placing his hand on your thigh, moving up till he felt the fabric of your shirt. You gave a small moan, shifting your body a little under him. That sound you made almost made Sans lose his mind, he wanted to hear more, but that would have to wait till you woke up. No longer able to trust himself and pulled his hand away and scooted from you.

 

 

 

Sans didn’t have to wait long before you started to show signs of waking. Your eyes closed tighter, making you wince a little due to this headache that was throbbing. Reaching up you rubbed the bridge of your nose. You didn’t remember drinking the night before, but you felt as if you had the worst hangover ever. Then there was that dream you had, a monster broke into your home, and tried taking you. Sans could hardly contain his excitement, crawling over next to he placed a hand on the top of your head. You let out a small groan feeling this, trying to open your eyes but they fought against you. "…Luke?   Can you get me something for my head? It's killing me." Sans frowned, hearing you mistaking him once again for that male he took you from. His fingers wrapped themselves in your hair, pulling your head so you were facing him. A small whine passed your lips, just as you were about to ask Luke what he was doing you heard a low growl of a voice close to your face. " nah, wrong again sweetheart. and I would appreciate it if you stop calling me that…" 

 

 

  
Your eyes snapped open, only to be faced with the same skeleton you thought was only a horrible dream. A shriek left your lungs and you started to struggle again Sans grasp. It only tightened holding you in place and a boney hand pressed firmly over your mouth muffling your cries of fear. As much as he enjoyed the sounds you were making he didn’t want to risk you waking his brother. Your hand tugged at his hand that was holding your hair now painfully tight trying to get him to release you. Tears fell like waterfalls, making your eyes look like shiny glass. Sans couldn’t help but think about how lovely you looked right now. But he had to get you to calm down just a little. Eventually, you would wear yourself out, he just had to wait.

  
 

 

After a few minutes of your kicking and struggling, you started to exhort your energy. Soon you were just laying there, weakly crying. Your eyes begging him to let you go. " alright, now im going to remove my hand, and i really need you to not scream, and keep your voice down. if you think this sucks, it will get hella lot worse for both of us if you wake boss." Your silence was enough, slowly pulling his hands from your mouth and hair, leaning back a little.

 

 

  
With Sans now putting some distance between you, quickly you sat up and backed yourself against the corner of the bed hugging your knee to your chest. Realizing that you were not at home in your bed. Instead, you were laying on a stained mattress on the floor, in a what you could honestly claim the most filthy room you had ever seen and the smell was horrid. The sound of a deep laugh brought your attention back to the skeleton. " sorry, i didn’t pick up before bringing you here. but i figured it would give you something to do while im at work. maybe you can start putting your things away. i left you some space in the closet and dresser." Sans said gesturing to your bag in the middle of his floor.

 

 

 

Did this crazed monster think you were going to stay? That you were going to clean for him? Was that the only reason he brought you here? As scared as you were you found your voice, trying to make it as firm as possible. "You cant keep me here against my will! Luke will come looking for me and you're a dead man when my people find out that-" You were cut off as Sans started to laugh, as if what you were saying was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Shaking his head he wagged his boney finger at you. " see, that’s where you wrong dollface. the truth is you don’t have a say in any of this. no one is going to come looking for you here of all places. even if they did, they won't ever think to look around here, unless they have a death wish."

 

 

  
Slowly Sans started to crawl his way to you, causing you to tremble. " remember, quite…." He said in a threatening tone, reminding you that there was someone else nearby. Boss, that’s what Sans called him. Maybe he could help you? But the warning Sans gave you, He placed a hand on the wall next to your head, his other took a hold of your ankle, then slowly moved up the smooth skin of your calf. "Why? Why are you doing this? " You voice cracked as your fought back tears. This cause Sans to pause, tilting his head a little grinning at you. " because i  love you. i know you're not happy just yet. but i can make you if you just let me Y/N." You couldn’t believe what you just heard, this monster 'loved you' How could he? As far as you knew he didn’t even know you. "But I already love Lu-" The hand that was on your calf slammed on the wall on the other side of your head causing you to flinch. He leaned in closer, his face right in yours

 

 

 

" no! don’t you dare say that name again! you belong to me now! not him! mine…." He snarled like a wild dog in your face. Forcing a choking sob out of you, scaring you so much that you thought you were going to lose your bladder. Luckily you didn’t because at this point so didn’t want to anger the skeleton anymore than he already was. Sans felt he made his point, his face lightened a little as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling your shivering petite body into his chest. Of course, you weakly fought against him, the last thing you wanted was this monster touching you.

 

 

  
His hand slowly rubbed up and down your back, trying to soothe you as he hushed you rocking you gently. " im sorry,  don’t want to hurt you, sweetheart. but i will if i have you get a point across." This wasn’t comforting at all, though his tone was much softer now. Sans seemed to change his mood on a dime,  making it difficult to know what to do or say around him. " just think of this as a warning. now, say you're sorry and let's just forget all about it, eh?" Did he really want you to apologize? Though you did witness just how short this monsters temper was, and you didn’t want to push your luck. You didn’t have to mean it. They were just words, right?  "…I'm sorry…" Sans smirked, knowing that it was authentic, but he didn’t care, the fact that you submit to him like this was a good start in his mind. Placing his teeth on the top of your head you could only assume that this was some sort of kiss.

 

 

 

You felt sick, having this monster touch you like this. Sans pulled away a little, taking your chin between his thumb and pointer he tried to force you to look up at him. When you restrained against him his grip got firmer, his rough bone digging into your skin. Not wanting him to hurt you any more than he already was you allowed him to position your head where he wanted. Knowing you would fight him when he did what he was planning next he kept a hard grip on your chin. Leaning down he pressed his teeth to your lips, making you whimper in his pseudo kiss. You did just what he thought you would, he felt you squirming in his grasp, trying to pull away. One day, you won't fight him like this. Though, its this fight in you that made him want you more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. I know it sucks, but I really want to get better. So if you have any advice or critics please share and tell me.
> 
> Edit: Made just a few changes in a paragraph. Nothing major. I was brought to the fact that Sans forgot to clean/pick up the broken coffee mug. :)


	4. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glitter and Gold-Barns Courtney  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxnsD5sgZ70

Here you were, backed into a corner of the bed in a skeleton monsters room. Being forced into a kiss, his fingers painfully digging into the soft flesh of your chin, his arm tightly around you so you couldn’t pull away from his advances. That small whimper you made was music to Sans nonexistent ears. Shuttering, Sans sat up a little, pulling you with him away from the corner of his bed towards the center. Slowly he pressed you down on your back, the hand that was holding you jaw moved down to your throat, wrapping his fingers around it. Sans could so easily snap your neck if he wanted, but he was gentle and careful. Pinning you down to the mattress he sat back on his knees and looked down at your trembling from under him. " damn, you're so beautiful…" His grin turning darker, more lascivious as he watched you struggle, and cry in his grasp. Sans boney fingers lightly run up your outer thigh, pushing its way up under your t-shirt. You reach down, trying to shove his groping phalanges away. "….don't…." A low warning growl came from him as he swatted your hands away, his hold on your throat tightened slightly. "..Please…don't…"

 

Sans couldn’t stop his hands from shaking as his hand moved back up the leg. Two fingers tenderly caught the fabric of your panties, sliding them down slowly. This was it, the moment Sans had been fantasying about for months, and here you were, trapped under him just for him and his alone. Even though you were pleading for him to stop, he neglected your pleadings. The only thing on his mind was taking you and sealing the deal and claiming you as his mate. He was so close; he was so hungry to taste you and fulfill his carnal urge. At this point you were too scared to fight him anymore, you didn’t know what this monster was capable of, and you wanted to get out of this alive and go home to Luke, but he was gone, not even knowing the nightmare you were living in at this moment. 

 

"SANS?!" and thunders voice barked from just outside the door. Startling you, but Sans just groaned gritting his teeth. " cock blocking mother-fucker…." Sans said under his breath. Thought that should have never crossed your mind was, 'Did a skeleton even have one to block?'. Then again you didn’t want to find out." kinda busy here boss!" Calling out to the loud voice behind the door. Suddenly the door hurled open. There stood a much taller skeleton, looking much like Sans with red eyes and razor-sharp teeth. "YOU WORTHLESS PARASITE! YOU ARE NEVER BUSY WITH ANYTHING OTHER THAN BEING LAZY!" Sans red eyes glared down at you, frustrated, his hand around your throat tightening further cutting off your air. Holding you like this for a few seconds he released you before turning to his brother. A small gasp of air filling your lungs, thankful he didn't squeeze tighter or longer. 

 

" just give me thirty minutes! it's too early for work anyway!" While Sans was distracted, you attempted to crawl from under him, only to have his hands firmly latch onto your hips keeping you in place. " can't you see i have a guest?" Sans said tilting his head at you. The taller skeleton seemed to have finally noticed you laying under Sans, afraid and trying to get away from the hold on you. " Help me. Please!" You sobbed out, in the hope that this new presence in the room would have some mercy for you. The taller skeleton sneered at you before looking back to Sans. "YOU CAN PLAY WITH YOUR HUMAN WHEN YOU GET HOME. RIGHT NOW ITS TIME FOR YOU TO GET YOUR SORRY ASS READY FOR WORK AND DOWNSTAIRS!" With that, he stormed out of the room, not even spearing you a second glace. Seeing your disappointment Sans let out a deep chuckle. " gotta say, that was cute." 

 

Apparently, you gave Sans a look of confusion because he answered your question about what he meant by his statement. " that’s my baby bro. if you think he is going to save you…then think again." Sans stood up, putting his hand in his jacket pockets. " look, i have to be going. there will be time for us to get to know each other later." He walked across his room and rummaged through his closet, pulling out something red. Turning back to you he smiled. " but first, a little welcome home gift." The same red light that kept you from running back when you two first met covered your body. Slowly you were lifted off the mattress and floating to him. Forcing you down on to your knees in front of him. You hated this, the way he was looking down at you with that cocky grin. 

 

Whatever he had in his hand he wrapped it around your neck and fastened it. " heh…" his hand lightly patted the top of your head as if you were a cat or a dog. " this is a nice sight. you look good in red." His hand moved to the back of your head and pushed your face into his crotch, letting out an approving groan as he ground your face against him. "God you look so good right now if my bro didn’t interrupt i would have been deep inside ya right now." You didn’t know how this could be real, but you swear you could feel a bulge through his pants, you gave a small whimper, Sans could feel your hot breath through his shorts. He waited this long to have you; he could wait a few more hours.

 

You felt humiliated right now, and the smell of him was almost enough to make you sick. A mix of smoke, booze, and mustard. The magic he was using on your kept you from fighting back, and that was frightening. It meant that he could seriously do anything he wanted, and the only thing you had control over was your voice and breathing. Though what good could that do, it was clear that the other monster had no interest in helping you. He removed his hand from behind your head and the magic he was using on you vanished. Letting your move away from him, falling back on your hands and scooted away till your back in a wall. "Why are you doing this?" Sans put his hand back in his pockets and shrugged. " already told you sweetcheeks, i love ya." Baffled by his answer, he had already mentioned this before, but you just could believe it. How could he claim such a thing? 

 

" That does mean you can just snatch me from home and keep me here! You cant!" Sans shook his head and laughed softly. "can, and did. as much as i would like to stand around and chat, i need to get going before the boss comes back up here and rips me a new one." He turned from you and started to the door and paused looking over his shoulder. "oh, your welcome to roam around if ya like. just, don’t leave this house…." With a wink he walked the rest of the way to the bedroom door, shutting it behind him. 

 

Sans stood out the door for a moment and listened, not hearing anything other than your faint sobs. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty about scaring you the way he did. But damn, when you looked at him with your big Y/C eyes staring at him full of fear. It made him feel powerful; he had control over someone. He loved you dearly, and he did want you to feel the same about him. Sans needed you in his life, and if fear was going to keep you in his bed and life, then that’s what he was going to do. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy all this. The power he had over you, the control, it felt good. With a more full than usual grin he made his way downstairs where Papyrus was waiting. The younger brothers eyes sockets narrowed as Sans approached. "SO THAT’S WHAT WAS MAKING THAT NOISE THIS MORNING?" Papyrus asked somewhat calmly. Sans chuckled putting his hands in his pockets and shrugged. " eh, yeah we were playing around, and i might have carried away." 

 

"Is This The Same Human You Been Rambling About?" Papyrus asked, keeping his voice down so you couldn’t hear. Sans only gave a short nod. "If You're Going To Keep That Thing In Our Home Then You're Take Care Of It. " Sans pulled his hands out of his pockets and held them up to him. " don’t worry about her boss. she just needs to get used to her new living arrangements. she's not a slave like the other humans around here." Sans turned and when to the door, Papyrus following him. Shutting and locking the door behind them. "I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HAD TO TAKE THAT HUMAN. THERE ARE PLENTY OF HUMANS THAT YOU CAN JUST BUY FOR A NIGHT." Sans rolled his eyes as his brother's comment. Those humans he was talking about were the unlucky souls that wandered into their territory, now being used for hard labor or in whore houses. It wasn’t all that surprising that monsters would be curious about what it was like to be with a human. Sans was one of them, but since they are so few and far between, on this side of the wall the price for a night with one was more than what Sans would make in a month.

 

" nah, those are all used up and broken. i might be a piece of shit, but even i have standards." This time it was Papyrus turn to roll his eyes. " I SEEN WHAT COMES OUT OF YOUR ROOM. I DOUBT YOU HAVE ANY AT ALL!" Sans just chuckled and shook his head as they made their way down the road. " BUT, HAVING A HUMAN AROUND FOR OURSELVES MIGHT NOT BE SO BAD. THIS HUMAN DOESN’T LOOK AS FILTHY AS THE OTHERS WE SEEN. " Sans stopped and watched as Papyrus walked by. The thought of sharing you with his brother made his blood boil. Sans waited too long to have you. He was like hell going to share his hard work. Sans grumbled a little as he started to walk again. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Papyrus said, whipping his head looking down at Sans. "nothing boss! Just, im going to be late for work so, uh….catch ya later. gonna take a shortcut there." Before Papyrus could stop Sans, he was gone. "DAMN IT SANS!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a title so I will add that tiny detail later when I think of one. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Bottom of the deep blue sea. - MISSIO  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87YL0bhqFSw

~~~ Sans POV ~~~

 

Not much has changed since leaving the underground for Sans. He still worked the same mindless job as a sentry, keeping a lookout for any humans that were stupid enough to wonder on the land that belonged the monsters. Not that it often happened, again, just like underground. Sans walked along the wall that separated the two races. For some of the monsters, it was a disappointing turn of events that lead to this division. Most were eager to see new lands, and enjoy their freedom, only to be imprisoned again by the humans. Though up here on the surface they could see what real stars looked like, and the fresh air that they had been denied for so very long. 

 

Sans sighed and looked up; the sun was just starting to rise, making it look as if the sky was on fire with reds and oranges. As much as he enjoyed the view and wished he was still sleeping, and or back at home with you, this was something Sans cherished about being on the surface. All the colors that the sky created were stunning, day, night, and most of all in between those times. Now he had you in his life, and you were more beautiful than anything sunset or starry night sky. For the first time, Sans felt light, happy. Almost that everything in his life had to lead up to see you, out of all the houses, and all humans, it was you. Not that he believed in fate or soulmates. But the sensation he got when he saw you for the first time was nothing like he had felt before, making it all that hard to deny. So surely it would only be a matter of time before you felt the same about him. Sans had to get you away from that male for you to realize this. 

 

This had Sans thinking; perhaps he came on a little too strong before. You were so frightened by him, and what had happened. It was understandable; Sans knew this. Luckily, he has seen many human movies and shows since being on the surface, so if he used the knowledge from those, then maybe you would warm up to his advances, and see that you were better off with him. That only he could provide and protect you, and the both of you could be happy together. The thought made Sans soul flutter, seeing you smile the way you did with the human male when he came home from his job. You always greeted him with hug and kiss, the embrace that Sans always despised watching from the shadow. But for you to welcome him like that, with open arms, your soft lips on his skull. 

 

Leaning against a tree, he grinned fantasizing this taking place; he would hold you tightly, sweeping you up, you would wrap your legs around him as he pressed your back against the wall. You would whisper his name as he nestled his face into the crook of your neck. You needed him just as much as he has needed you. You would smell so sweet, like lavender, and jasmine. Pleading for him to take you, that your body belonged to him and you wanted him to make it hurt because you knew that's what he loved. You whimpered as he sunk his teeth into your tender flesh of your throat, your hot blood filling his mouth, he would drink it as if he was on the verge of thirst. And though you cried, you begged for more. That's just what he would do, make sure you never forget who owned you as he claimed your tight, heated....

 

Sans shook his head, wiping the sweat from his face. This daydreaming was making his magic flare, and he knew he had to remain in control. Human souls maybe powerful, but their bodies were frail. Glancing down, he spotted some tiny purple flowers. Crouching down his plucked it up, holding it between his fingers. He had to keep his mind off those perverse things. Chuckling, Sans started back to his patrolling, though he had no plans of doing any real work today. He had an idea of what gift he would bring home for you., and it even amused himself of what he was going to do.

 

~~~ You POV ~~~

 

What the hell is happening? Your mind just couldn’t wrap itself around what going on. You sat there, staring into nothing scared out of your mind. Your hand reached up to feel what he put on your neck. It was a damn collar! Frantically you began to try to unclasp it, but no matter how hard you tried, it would give or loosen. In fact, it only tightened around your throat to the point it would have undoubtedly strangled you if you kept at it. Shortly after you gave up trying to remove the collar, it relaxed. This must have been magic, though you knew little about it. Aside from not being able to remove it, you didn't see the point on him making you wear it. One thing you did know was this was not going to come off without help. The last thing you wanted to do was wait around for Sans to return to take it off, and he made it evident that he has very lewd intentions with you. Making your way to your bag Sans brought you from your house you rummaged through it. Finding a pair of pants and pale yellow sweatshirt, slipping them on.

 

You rush out of Sans room, not bothering taking your things with you, it would only slow and weigh you down, and you had to get as far from this place as fast as possible. Nearly falling as you quickly made your way downstairs, easily you spot what the front door was. Freedom was just right there, all you had to do was open the door and run. So why did you hesitate? Each time to tried to take a step closer, you felt the collar give a very light shock. (Nothing painful, it was similar to when you touch metal after walking around on the carpet in socks.) If anything it just brought attention to it. You mentally count to three before using every ounce of your willpower to reach out and take hold of the handle. 

 

That was a mistake; you never felt a pain like this. Your whole body convulsed, then throw you back a few feet from the door into the middle of the living room floor. Every inch of you ached, and your vision blurred. This what why he put the collar on you when he told you not leave the house it was more than a warning or threat, it was an aid of caution. While you laid on the ground, you began to take notice of your surrounding; this looked to be such an average home. Unlike Sans room, everything was rather neat and clean. Much like a human house, it was hard to believe that monsters lived here. Slowly you sat up, still shaken, you didn't feel that you could stand. But now you had a better view. There was a decent sized TV, with a collection of dvds of all sorts of movies. It didn't seem they watched a specific genre.

 

Rubbing between the collar and your neck, you felt where the collar shocked you, leaving your skin tender from the burns it left. Wincing, you pulled your hand away, looking at it making sure there was no blood. To your relief, your hand was clean. Carefully, you got to your feet, curiously, you started looking around a bit more. There was only one framed photograph on the wall. The ground was covered in snow, and it was a bunch of monsters, you recognized Sans and his brother. In Sans arms was a small child, smiling happily with their arms around his neck. He also looked happy, even with his sharp teeth, he seemed, content. Not the same dark, sadistic grin that you were sure was going to haunt your dreams for the rest of your life.

 

Your eyes go back to the child he was holding, you have seen them before. That's right! Frisk, the human child monster ambassador. Not that the rest of the world perceived her as such. Last you heard, the humans took the child from the monsters and there was a huge uproar over it, this was why the humans wanted them away from their kind. Though there was also protests over the rights monsters had. And killing them was not something that would look good. So this was why the human gave them their land, that they were never allowed to step off. The child went missing shortly after all this. 

 

Frisk spoke so highly of monsters, telling the humans that they had nothing to fear. Monsters were just the same as humans and that they all should live freely among humans. You had always been neutral about the subject, that was until now. Sans made you see that monsters had no place with your kind. Though, you still felt this was an unfair judgment. Could you class all monsters as the same as this skeleton and his brother? Papyrus saw that you were in trouble, and didn't lift a finger to help. If he didn't come in when he did, who knows what Sans would have done to you. You may even be dead after he was finished with you. Your life was still in danger, and the realization that leaving wasn't an option anymore. 

 

The kindness in you wanted to believe that there was still a chance, that you could try and reason with Sans. It was just a photograph, but you could see the fondness he had for Frisk. So maybe you could use that to persuade him to let you go, take you home. Your anxiety only grew as you paced around the living room. What if Papyrus came home first? Could you convince him to release you from the collar and help you get home? Tell him Sans brought you here by force. What if Sans didn't listen, he didn't seem he was all that willing to do so a few hour ago. All you could do was wait, and that alone was enough to break you down into tears. You missed Luke, and you wondered how long it would take him to figure out that something happened to you. 

 

~~~ Sans POV ~~~

 

It was at lunchtime when he decided with it was time to return to you. Teleporting to the front of his house, he looked a the bouquet of flowers in his hands. He felt silly doing this, and he was not even sure if you would like them. With a low groan, he opened the door. To his surprise, you were sitting on the couch in the living room. And you looked just as startled as he did. There was a pause as the both of you starred at each other. 

 

" hey, i uh...." He looked down at the wildflowers in his hand as he used his foot to close the door behind him. He didn't know what to say. Slowly he walked over to you, taking notice how you sunk back on the couch, trying to keep the distance between the two of you. He held out the flowers and waited for you to take them. You did not attempt to reach out to them. " take the damn things would ya?!" He barked, making you jump a little as you quickly snatched the bouquet from his hand, pulling them close to your chest like a shield. 

 

"do you like them?" You seemed confused by his gesture, so he felt the need to explain. " look, sorry about this morning. i just, never felt this way about anything, and well, i might have lost my chill for a moment." Sans plopped down on the other in of the couch with a long sigh. Glancing over at you, he was happy to see that you seemed a little more at ease than you were before. " i heard human ladies like flowers. so i picked those for ya."

 

"They are nice, thank you." He perked up a little hearing you finally speak to him. "forget about it, anything for my lady." He saw your frown a slightly at this. He wasn't sure what he said to put that sour look on your face. He brought you flowers, something that he would never think he would ever do for anyone. Not that you knew anything about him to figure just how big of a deal this really was for him. " i never did this, that's how much i love ya." Sans added, maybe if he further explaining how he felt, and why perhaps you should act a little more grateful. 

 

Again, there was a moment of silence between you. "That's very kind, and I...apprecate the gift, But I don't belong here, please. Take me back home. I have someone who I love and loves me. " Your voice cracked, as you fought back the tears. There was no way Sans was going to let you go; he already waited too long to have you. Even now, just sitting here and having you talk to him was pleasing. It stung him to see that his gift wasn't enough. "what can i do, to make you love me? i can give you anything, all you to do is ask and stay with me. because im not going to let you leave me." As Sans spoke, he moved closer to you, until he was looming over you, one hand on the back of the couch, the other on the arm. He never touched you, though he wanted to so badly. 

 

" i promise i can make you happy Y/N. give me a chance, let me show you just how...good i can treat you." You were shivering under him again, like this morning. Your eyes wide and full of panic, because of him. No monster had ever looked at him the way you were now. He felt so dominant around you, he could do anything, and you wouldn't fight back. Even if you did, there was nothing you could do to stop him from taking what he wanted from you, and that was everything.  
Your love, touch, taste, and soul. He loved you as much as he wanted to break you. Your kindness was a reminder of what he was never offered underground. Sans moved in closer, his face inches from your; he could feel the heat of your breath. " how good i can make you feel...." Sans hand touched your cheek; his thumb wiped away a tear. Sans knew he has much of offer, but when it came to sex, he never had any complaints." and how great your gonna make me feel..." He growled, again you were so close. Sans didn't have it in him to wait any longer. 

 

It was his turn to have you, to make you scream his name as he took what now belonged to him. " so, you have a choice sweetheart, let me do what i want with ya, or you can fight me. if you struggle, that will only make this that much more fun for me." He whispered into your ear; you trembled under him. You didn't argue or contest to push him away. "and my brother won't be home for a long while. so there will be no one to interrupt us." With that, he quickly wrapped his arms around you and teleported the both of you on his bed. If his give didn't show you just how much he needed you, Sans was just going to have to enlighten you in another way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all take a moment to imagine UFSans walking around picking wildflowers? ~(˘▾˘~)


	6. Hurt make it beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not dead, neither is this. There will be big non-con in this chapter and I do have it marked. I didn't proof read this. Enjoy!
> 
> Hurt makes it beautiful-Hugo  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxgtppvOJY8

That familiar feeling of floating and falling washed over you again. Oxygen ripped from your lungs, in a way you're hoped that you would black out again, so you didn't have to live with the memory of what was going to happen. You gave up on the idea that this was a dream, that there was no way this could be real. The reality was that you were taken by the skeleton monster, under his control, in a land that was you didn't belong in, his world. You never felt safe in that house and Luke didn't believe you. But you thought that he would protect you, keep you safe. The truth was he was right, there was no reason to so afraid. The government set up laws and restrictions to shield the humans as long as they stay on their lands. That's what you did, you never even thought about wondering close to the border, curiosity didn't get the better of you like the others. Though, no one ever thought that monsters could teleport. You have been gone all day, surely people at the hospital noticed this maybe even came by to see why you didn't show for work. Then perhaps go looking for you. But would they ever think to search in the land of monsters? Even if they put two and two together, would they bother coming to save you? No, they wouldn't. 

 

The world around you came back into focus, there was an ache in your hands. You realize that you still had those flowers Sans gave you and you were clutching then tightly to your chest. The stems cutting into your palms. "Heh, thought I lost ya." that deep voice said to you from over you. You vision still clouded you looked saw the obscuration of the skeleton. His hands on each side of your head and he peered down at you. Those red lights that he had for eyes bore into yours. "No need to cry, sweetheart." A boney thumb swept a tear from your cheek. You didn't know you started crying, but now that you did you couldn't hold back. Tightly closing your eyes, you began to let it out biting your bottom lip to keep from going into an all-out sob. You felt Sans tug the flowers in your hands, but you refused to let go as if they were a shield to protect against the monster over you. With a hard yank, Sans managed to rip the flowers from your hands, tossing them across the room. "That's better." Taking one of your hand, he turned it so he could see the cuts caused by the flowers. Lightly he pressed it against his teeth like he was kissing your wounds. Releasing your hand, he sat back, taking a firm grip on your thighs, adjusting them so they would wrap around his hips. 

 

Your eyes snap open as you tried to jerk your legs from his grasp. Only causing his hold on you tighten, his fingers dug into the fabric of your pants ripping through them and into your skin. You let out a whine and freeze in the hope that maybe if you stop, he would ease his grip. "I like that sound you made," Sans said before tightening his hold on you slightly. This time you were sure that he broke the skin, you could feel the warmth of your blood start to form. "Please! Stop! It hurts!" You cried out, making Sans chuckle. "Alright, since it's our first time. I'll take it easy on ya. Just, don't fight me. I like that too much and well..." His hand loosened on your leg and moved up your thighs. You shiver, again bitting you bottom lip to keep your urge to weep at bay. His fingers started to loop into the hem of your pants, then without warning her wrapped his arms around you pulling up, holding you against his chest as he nuzzled his face into your neck. This time he gave a light tremble as he held tightly onto you.

 

~~~ Sans POV ~~~  
~~~ Non-con Warning ~~~

 

"I don't want to hurt you, Y/N," He said with a sigh. Even he was conflicted about his emotions. The craving to hurt, hear you beg as he took what he wanted and mark you as only his was powerful. But there was also that want to be gentle, to make sure you enjoyed your time with him and maybe even love him back. "But, shit... "He gave a small thrust with his hips there was no doubt that you could feel his erection through his shorts, the heat coming from you was so difficult to ignore. Sans knew you didn't want this, over time you will learn too. He moved his face down to your shoulder, that's when he noticed you still had the male's shirt on, and you reeked of him. A low growl came deep within his chest as he let you go, shoving you back down on the mattress. You gave a small shriek, as you landed. He knew he warned you about fighting back, as he watched you struggle on to your hand and knees, trying to squirm away.

 

Maybe the time to play nice will come once you learned who was in control. Just as you were about at the edge, he reached out taking hold of the back of the shirt collar pulling you back screaming. Quickly Sans leaned over you, wrapping an arm around your waist to keep you from getting away. "Don't do this! Please! I'll do anything, just don't do this!" There was a raised panic in your voice that Sans couldn't help but find beautiful. With his free hand, he began to remove the male shirt. Making a mental note to destroy the damned thing later. Once it was off, he tossed it aside. Then came your pants, undoing the button and zipper, slipping them down along with your underwear. Flipping you over, so you were on your back again, he grinned, finishing removing them from you so you now fully exposed under and it was a sight he took a moment to take in. 

 

All the while, you kept begging for him to stop, and let you go. Even trying to bargain with Sans. "I won't tell anyone if you just let me go. Please." It amused him that you thought that he would let anyone as amazing and gorgeous like you get away. No, he needed you more than you would ever know and he would prove it. But right now, he needed to be inside you, he needed a release. Of course, you struggled against him as he positions himself between your legs. Not that you could ever really fight him off, you made him feel so powerful as he easily got you where he desired. Your screams became more weak, as the realization that this was going to go the way Sans wanted. It was time for him free the massive hard on her had, wasting no time Sans pulled down his shorts letting his ecto-dick fall on to your stomach. "That's it baby girl. Just relax, I'm going to take real good care of ya." He gazed down and laughed at the size difference. This was going to be a tight fit, not that he minded. In fact, he was looking forward to how you would feel around him. 

 

Out of the kindness of his heart, he gave you warning before he took hold of your hips and raised them slightly. " Alright, sweetheart, here I..." With a quick thrust, his was deep inside you, not entirely. "...come....fuck, you're so damn tight." The look on your face was priceless, you were defiantly having a hard time adjusting to his girth, but again with time, you could take him like a champ. Your mouth hung open in a silent scream. Sans deep down wanted to wait, but you felt too good to not take advantage of the moment of your almost paralyzed state. He wanted to feel all of you on his cock. Slowly he kept pushing until he was balls buried inside you. This was heaven felt like, this was total bliss. The way you hugged him so tightly it was almost painful for him, and he has been through some shit. But this, you submitted body under his, taking all of him in you. Sans almost didn't want to move. He honestly needed a second to adjust to the sensation of you. 

 

Right now he wanted to hold on to this moment and you for a little bit. Leaning down he buried his face into your neck and held you tightly against him. "This feels amazing baby, doesn't it?" Sans felt your shake your head, he knew you were in pain, and he could have entered you a little more gently. But that wasn't him, he was not a gentle monster. So it was better off you learn this now before your relationship went any further. "Yeah, I know baby." He said, laughing a little as he pulled out a little, then slamming back into you drawing out a weak whimper. " You will get used to it. I hope not too much. Because those sound your making. I love them, I love everything about you." 

 

It was all too much, your heat, your smell, the feeling of your wrapped so tight around him. This time he should have given warning, but even he couldn't stop himself. Parting his jaws he sunk his teeth down into your skin, the taste of your blood filling his mouth. You seemed to have found your voice because the room echoed with your outcries of pain, and it was music to Sans non-existing ears. Pulling out almost completely he thrust roughly back into you, drawing out more cries and whimpers out of you. Sans only did this a few more times before releasing inside you. It wasn't like him to finish this fast, he wanted so badly to make this last to enjoy this for as long as he could. At the same time, he could feel just how much he unloaded in you, his cum poured out soaking the mattress, and this seemed to have lasted longer than he did. 

 

Withdrawing his teeth from your flesh, he gently licked the wound he caused like a dog would. Slowly he slipped out of you, allowing the rest of his seed that didn't make it into your womb to seep out. He was a little ashamed of how this all went, not the forcing you or the pain he causes. But the fact that it didn't last long enough. He would make it up to you later. But right now, he needed some rest, he was more than satisfied with a wide grin on his face as he pulled up his shorts. And laid down next to you. Pulling you against him and he sighed. " I'm sorry, next time will be better. How about a nap?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped the non-con, long story short. Sans has his way with you, but he didn't last long. :/

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and critiques would be great. So far I'm having fun putting this little shit show together and I would like to see if there is anyway I could get better. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Next chapter will be Sans POV....ish.


End file.
